iHaveYourLaptop
by XxSeddieAddictxX
Summary: Sam steals Freddie's laptop!Uh oh! What will it take to get it back? Seddie and then some Carly/OC. GOING THROUGH A MAJOR REWRITE!
1. iHaveYourLaptop!

iHaveYourLaptop

A/N: Ha, Sam steals Freddie's laptop, what's he going to do to get it back! Seddie, of course!

* * *

Samantha Puckett watched as Fredward Benson slept soundly in a chair at Carly's house. Light waves of brown hair brushed over his eyebrows. His face held a content smile. His laptop was set awkwardly on his lap, and was dangerously close to falling.

Sam, then had a wonderful idea.

She sneakily took the laptop out of Freddie's hands, and set his hands in a closed clasp across his stomach as she quietly went to her house.

--NEXT DAY--

Freddie Benson woke up the next morning to Sam shaking him awake.

"Wha-wha, NO MOM, I DON'T HAVE TICKS!!" Freddie yelled, incoherently.

"GET UP FREDDORK!" Sam yelled in his ear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Freddie yelled, falling out of his chair before standing upright with a frustrated grimace.

Sam just smirked as the disheveled boy straightened out his striped polo before tugging at his arm. "Come on dork, we have school."

Freddie nodded before going to grab his backpack, and his laptop. "Sam, where's my laptop?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have no clue," Sam said, looking very innocent.

"Sam," Freddie warned.

"I don't know dork, now let's go" Sam hastened.

Freddie sighed and rolled his eyes before following the blond girl out. Carly was already down in the lobby. "There you are! I thought you two would never wake up!" she exclaimed.

The two exchanged looks. "Well, Freddie decided to sleepover," Carly explained, "And Sam, you, well you disappeared last night," Carly continued with a nervous look.

"Wait, how did Freddie's mom agree to this?" Sam asked.

"I told her I wouldn't sleep with him and that he would take a tick bath today," Carly said in a rush.

"Carly!" Freddie whined.

"Grow up Fredweird," Sam snapped.

Freddie rolled his eyes but still looked grumpy as the three set out to school.

"Carly, have you seen my laptop?" Freddie questioned suddenly.

"No, why?" Carly responded.

"Because I have no clue where it is!" Freddie said, frustrated overtones on his voice.

"Sam?" Carly asked her blond friend.

"What?" she asked back.

"Where's Freddie's laptop?" Carly said expectantly.

"I dunno," Sam said in a dull voice.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Freddie just rolled his eyes again, which earned him a pinch from Sam.

"Hey Freddie, what's your first class?" Gibby asked as the three stepped into the school.

"Algebra," Freddie responded, confused.

"Sam?" Gibby asked nervously.

"Algebra," Sam said in a bored voice.

"Carly?" Gibby asked the brunette.

"History," was the response.

Gibby nodded and ran away before Sam could touch him.

Her answer earned a surprised look from the two occupying parties. "But you had Algebra before," Freddie questioned.

"I have AP History, so it's during my first period," Carly explained.

The two shrugged their shoulders. "Great, now I'm stuck with the Great Dorkini for all of my classes without any support," Sam grumbled.

"It's okay Sam," Carly comforted with a smile.

"Hey!" Freddie exclaimed.

Carly shot him a remorseful glance, but turned back to Sam. The bell rang right then and the two bickering duo set off for room 213, and Carly went off in the other direction.

Sam was incredibly bored during Algebra, so she decided to have a little 'fun' with Freddie.

**Freddie, I have your laptop- S**

She then passed the note to the boy besides her.

Freddie read it, astonished. He then picked up his pen and wrote furiously.

**SAM! I knew you took it!-F**

**Well, Freddo, you gots to dos something for your lil old Sam-S**

Freddie groaned when he read the last note.

**What?- F**

Sam grinned widely before replying.

**Do whatever I want till I say you don't need to, and I mean EVERYTHING!-S**

Freddie gaped at this.

**Sam, isn't there ANYTHING else?-F**

Sam thought for a bit before replying.

**No-S**

Freddie took a deep breath before shakingly writing back.

**Ok then-F**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ok, thats my little prologue :D

Review please!

Story is gonna be more Seddie-centric and humor, lighter than my others, and will be around 6-15 chapters.


	2. iHave10Wishes

iHave10Wishes....

A/N: Sam's first task for poor little Fredward.

* * *

"SAM!" Carly yelled exasperated after the spunky blond told her of the deal between her and Freddie.

"What?" she asked, looking offensive.

"You can't boss around Freddie any way you choose!" Carly explained, rolling her eyes.

"I can so," Sam said smugly.

"You can so what?" a male voice said after opening the door.

"I can so kick your butt in 15 minutes," Sam snapped at the innocent victim.

"My oh my, isn't some one FEISTY today," Freddie said with a grin.

Sam rolled her eyes before punching Freddie lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, Freddie, you remember our little deal from earlier?" Sam asked the boy.

Freddie gulped. "Um, yes," he said fearfully.

"Good," Sam said cheerily.

The oddest thing happened that day at Carly's.

Sam was actually NICE to Freddie.

'Is this heaven?' Freddie thought wondrously as Sam smiled sweetly at him when they went to Groovy Smoothies after iCarly rehearsal.

'No, if this were heaven, Sam would be making out with me instead,' Freddie thought unconsciously before realizing what he said, 'Wait, Sam, I like CARLY, not SAM!'

Freddie then started to cough and sputter at the table. Sam and Carly snapped their gaze to the choking boy. "Are you okay Freddie?" Carly asked, concerned.

He nodded, bright red in the face.

Sam gazed at him for a minute then went back to her smoothie.

'Sam, she's pretty,' Freddie thought before mentally slapping himself. He then heard Sam's voice.

"Freddie, I want to change the circumstances of our deal."

"What?" Freddie asked warily.

"You have to do/give 10 things to/for me," Sam simply stated.

"Ok......" Freddie said, unsure.

Sam sighed. "Like 10 wishes, whenever I want them," she explained.

"Ok," Freddie said again, apathetic.

Sam just smiled at him, his heart melting.

--FREDDIE POV--

What is wrong with me?

I can't like Sam!

She's so..........

incredible!

Oh dear lord!

--NORMAL POV--

Freddie was staring at Sam, mesmerized by her kindness.

"Are you okay Freddie?" Carly asked, worried.

Carly had realized Freddie was staring at Sam. How he stared at her. Loving, and longing.

Luckily, Sam didn't notice.

The trio nonchalantly drank their smoothies, and then left the place.

Freddie was silent on their walk home, thinking hard.

'Sam's pretty,' he thought unconsciously.

Again, Freddie mentally slapped himself.

"Hey, Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Hm?" Freddie said, not paying attention.

"Are you seriously okay?" Sam asked with a straight face.

He just nodded, still deep in thought.

"Well, I gotta go, Mom wants me to pick up some tuna on the way home for the cat," Sam sighed as the trio got to Bushwell Plaza.

"Okay, bye," Carly said.

Freddie just bobbed his head.

Sam rolled her eyes before setting off to Mallgreens.

Freddie went into his room in awe of the course of events of that day.

"Mom?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes Freddie?" Mrs. Benson answered, coming out of the kitchen.

"I have a question....." Freddie said.

Mrs. Benson just stared at him before he took a breath and continued, "It's about a girl."

"A girl?" Mrs. Benson asked faintly.

Freddie nodded cautiously. "Go on then," Mrs. Benson continued.

"Well, I like this girl," Freddie started.

"Samantha?" Mrs. Benson asked quizzically.

"How did you know?" Freddie asked, taken aback.

Mrs. Benson smiled, "It's in your eyes," she said to her son.

Freddie was silent before saying, "Well, I don't know what-"

"you should do," Mrs. Benson finished his sentence.

Freddie just nodded. "Well, just be her friend I guess, and since that girl is rough, play along, don't be mushy, cause I'm pretty sure she hates that stuff, be yourself," Mrs. Benson sighed.

"Thanks mom," Freddie finished.

"Your welcome, now go take your tick bath and then we have to go to the synchronized swimming class," she said, getting up from their couch.

--3:05 AM BUSHWELL PLAZA--

Sam slowly crept around to Freddie's house.

She picked the lock, and walked in, dragging a black garbage bag along with her.

She walked into Freddie's room, and put the bag at her feet.

She then, took the bullhorn, plugged her ears with the plugs she brought, then went and did Mrs. Benson's ears in the room beside Freddie.

She took a breath, and pressed the little button.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddie yelled, tumbling out of his twin bed.

Sam smirked at the dishelved boy regaining his posture. "What the heck!" Freddie yelled at her as she stood there.

She simply plopped the bag in front of him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

Sam just smirked.

Freddie opened the huge bag nervously.

It was full of shoes.

Converse, Rocketdogs, heels, flip-flops, tennis shoes, sandals, all sorts of shoes.

Freddie just stared at the blond, still bemused of her late night visit.

"Clean my shoes," she said simply before walking out.

Freddie just stared at the door she walked out of.

* * *

A/N: So, chapter two of the little journey of Sam and Freddie. Clean my shoes, hah, Sam's so mean.


End file.
